1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a tongue scraper toothbrush system and, more particularly, the invention relates to a tongue scraper toothbrush system providing a specially designed toothbrush boasting an integrated tongue scraper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The majority of people are quite diligent at maintaining good oral hygiene, even on the busiest of days. A twice daily regimen, brushing the teeth is often the first activity completed upon waking, and the last before retiring before the evening. In addition to brushing daily, an essential aspect of healthy oral hygiene is the scraping of the tongue. According to dental experts, simple brushing is not always completely effective in eradicating halitosis, or bad breath. The tongue, particularly its remote posterior area, is optimal breeding ground for the germs and bacteria that result in halitosis. As such, the tongue is an extremely important area to keep clean. However, even those most conscientious of their oral health can fail to complete this beneficial activity. Specifically, many simply overlook the necessity of scraping the tongue in the first place, thus fail to engage in this aspect of oral hygiene on a regular basis. Simply stated, while one might regularly remember to purchase toothpaste and a new toothbrush when visiting their local grocery store or pharmacy, many simply forget or overlook the need to purchase tongue scrapers.